


No More Pity

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec's POV, Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec/Logan established relationship, Alec is pissed off about something and tries to lay down the law</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Pity

I'm better than you.

Yes, genetically better. That's obvious.

But I'm also cooler. More fun. Better in bed. Okay, part of that's genetic engineering, but a lot of it's that I just have a better attitude. Not a bunch of blah, blah, blah, are you sure this is right, you're not in heat are you BS.

So cut the crap. Stop feeling sorry for me. Stop acting like I need you to take care of me.

Stop rubbing my shoulder to comfort me when I see children playing with their parents. Yeah, I never had that. But from what I hear, plenty of kids just end up hating their parents anyway.

Stop looking so sad when I wake up early. Everybody has nightmares. Quit acting like it's the end of fucking world if I have a few bad memories.

And please stop it with the sentimental crap in bed. When I ask you to tie me up and go to town, and you - Mr. Sensitive - actually manage to do it, that's great. But do NOT follow it up by hugging me and saying "I love you for who you are, Alec. You are safe with me." Way to take the buzz off a good lay.

Seriously. I am much, much better than you. If I ever again think for one minute that YOU feel sorry for ME, then it's over. Or at the very least, no sex for a week. Or two days. Whatever, the point is, there will be consequences.

Alec practiced this speech in the mirror twice before Logan got home. As he walked through the door, Alec said, "I have something to say to you."

Logan grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Tell me later. Terrible day today, and I was counting on your hot ass to make me forget."

Alec hesitated, but then decided to follow Logan into the bedroom. Logan tried so hard to make the world a better place, and with such excruciatingly slow progress sometimes. Seeing Logan look so tired and frustrated but also needy -- Alec couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.


End file.
